1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multipoint control protocols and, more particularly, to a system and method for reduced latency reporting in an Ethernet passive optical network (EPON).
2. Introduction
In a point-to-multipoint system such as an Ethernet passive optical network (EPON), a single optical line terminal (OLT) at a head end can be designed to communicate with a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) at various end nodes. This arrangement leverages a shared fiber optic plant by multiple networking nodes.